A Friend In Need
by mostlyvoidpartiallystars
Summary: When the boys replace Perry with a robotic dog they built, Perry, heartbroken, runs away from home, and Doofenshmirtz takes him in. This is my second Phineas and Ferb story! So please read, review, all that jazz! Currently on hiatus.
1. Replaced?

_Author's Note: _Hey everyone! It's meee again, the one, the only, the awesome, the spectacular… drum roll, please!... daphnefred4ever!

This is my second Phineas and Ferb story, and as I've been DYING to write a story from Perry's point of view, I finally got around to it. There will be several more chapters, but for now, please enjoy the first!

Sorry if it may be kinda sad, but that's just the way I roll. Oh and it is not a romantic fanfic between Perry and Doofenshmirtz, it's about friendship and loyalty. Oh, and I hope I captured Perry right. It's very hard to write from a platypus' point of view.

_Disclaimer: _I do not own Perry, Doofenshmirtz, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Baljeet, Candace, oh whatever you know all those characters. Disney does, and I am just the lowly fanfic writer using my way too vivid imagination to create my own episodes for the enjoyment of Phineas and Ferb fans everywhere. There, I said it. Well, enjoy!

Perry's POV

"Ferb, I know what we're going to do today."

The cheery voice of my owner woke me from my peaceful sleep. I sighed. What crazy contraption were my owners, Phineas and Ferb, going to build today? An automatic hair comber? A rocket ship to Pluto? Knowing those two, it would probably be even more outrageous.

After a few moments, I hopped off of Phineas' raft bed onto the carpeted bedroom floor. Both beds were deserted. I guess they had already gone downstairs. I looked at the communication watch around my wrist. The screen was black. I guess Doofenshmirtz was taking a day off today. I smiled. That meant a day off for me, too. My stomach growled, and I could practically taste the crunchiness of my platypus food in my mouth. Breakfast time!

I slowly made my way down the stairs, taking one at a time. If it were up to me, I would just run down and get it over with, but that would blow my cover. And then I would get relocated. So, I walked.

The kitchen was deserted. Phineas and Ferb's abandoned cereal bowls sat half filled with milk on the kitchen table, and the remains of Candace's orange juice lay at the bottom of her glass. I ambled over to where I knew my bowl full of food would be waiting for me. Surprisingly, my red food bowl was empty. Phineas and Ferb _never _forgot to fill my food bowl. They must be pretty busy with their project. My stomach growled again, and I sighed.

I walked back upstairs. Maybe Candace would fill my bowl for me. I entered her pink room. It too was empty. Oh, right, Candace was going for a walk in the park with Jeremy today. How could I have forgotten? Candace was going on and on and on about all week long. I passed Linda and Lawrence's room, which was empty too. They were at an antiques convention today, I remembered. I sighed. No breakfast for me today. Oh well, I'm not that hungry anyway.

Bored out of my mind, I decided to go see what Phineas and Ferb were up to in the backyard. I could hear gleeful shouts and joyful laughter. Must be something fun. Maybe they would let me join in. This time, I ran down the stairs, and walked over to the sliding glass door, and walked outside.

"Go fetch, boy!" exclaimed Phineas, tossing a tennis ball over to… were my eyes deceiving me? A _robotic dog? _

The… dog… sprinted over to the ball, and taking it into its mouth, brought it back to Phineas. I scurried across the lawn to Phineas, and chattered.

Phineas ignored me. "Oh, Robo, you're the best pet EVER! You can do so many cool tricks!" he exclaimed, petting the "dog" on its head, "I'm so glad we decided to build you!" Ferb, Isabella, Baljeet, Buford, and the Fireside Girls all nodded in agreement, and laughed.

My heart sank. Did Phineas just call that "animal" the best pet ever? He told me that every morning. I chattered again, trying to drawl his attention, but he ignored me again. He just handed the tennis ball to Ferb, who threw it to the "dog".

I inched away into the shadows next to the side of the house, where I wiped a tear out of my eye. Normally, around this time, Phineas would say, "Hey, where's Perry?" and I would be on my mission to stop Doofenshmirtz from, say, drilling a hole to China, or training pigeons to poop on his brother, stuff like that. And when I'd get home, Phineas would say, "Oh there you are Perry!" and then we'd all go inside and have snacks, or in my case, platypus food.

But not today. Phineas, Ferb, and all their friends were too busy praising their robotic dog to notice that I, Perry, their beloved pet platypus, was gone. More tears fell from my eyes. Wait- was I _crying?_ The last time I cried was when Doofenshmirtz replaced me with Peter the Panda. I shook that memory from my head. That was a memory I did not want to recall. I wiped the tears away, telling myself secret agents don't cry. Instead, they attack and get rid of their problems. I would run away from home, I decided. I sadly pulled out my brown fedora and placed it on my head, and packed up a few of my belongings; my food bowl and picture of my owners on the first day they got me. I smiled at the thought of that memory. I was a young platypus then, recently recruited to the O.W.C.A., and curious about the world. And Phineas and Ferb showed me all the wonders and beauty of life. I learned how to have a good time from them. But that time had passed. They no longer needed me. They had their fancy- smancy robotic dog instead.

I slowly walked over to the sidewalk, these thoughts running through my mind. Where would I go? Not Isabella's, she was already caring for Pinky. Buford would mistreat me, Baljeet would be too engrossed in schoolwork to care for me, and the Fireside Girls were too worried about patch- collecting. Suddenly, the answer was a clear as day to me. I knew who I would go to. Surely he would take care of me? I brightened up a bit, and straightened my shoulders.

I slowly made my way to the Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated building.

_Author's Note (again): _(sniff sniff) Well, do you (sniff) like it so far? Please let me know by reviewing! If you have any comments, suggestions, critique, or anything along those lines, don't hesitate to leave me a comment. I gladly accept criticism, just so yah know. To tell you the truth, writing this first chapter made me want to cry. So anyways, please review.


	2. A New Home

_Author's Note: _Hey yall! In case you haven't noticed, this is the second chapter of "A Friend In Need". Oh, and thank you everyone who reviewed (I think it was only one person, but whatever, thanks anyway!) Well, yup. Um… just enjoy, and don't forget to review! Oh and btw, this is done from Doofy's POV.

_Disclaimer: _I do not, nor shall I ever, own Phineas and Ferb. I would love to though. Haha.

**Doofenshmirtz's POV**

"Andd… done!"

It was a bright and sunny day in the Tri- State Area. Everywhere except for over _my_ building. I mean really, my own Gloominator backfired on me today while I was dusting my evil lair, and it caused a rainstorm right over my building, Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, and no where else. What are the odds? Anyway, I had just finished writing my evil monologue, and I hummed a bit as I flipped through my notes.

"Alright, my evil monologue is finished, I need to pick up a cage for Perry the Platypus, stop by the grocery store for some more granola, and get a few more parts for my Bad-Hair-Day-Inator, and my evil scheme will be complete!" I cackled out loud to myself, "As soon as it's done, everyone in the entire Tri-State-Area will have the worst bad hair day EVER!"

Yup. I'm evil. It's true. Just ask my nemesis, Perry the Platypus. I mean, only a really REALLY evil person would have a nemesis. So what if he's a platypus? He's got a hat, and he's a mammal. That's good enough for me.

I walked over to my purple armchair in the corner of the room and collapsed in it. Evil can sure tire a fella out, you know. I was just falling asleep when someone knocked on my door.

"Vanessa? Is that you?" I called out on my way to the door. I opened it.

Staring up at me were the big, tear- filled eyes of my nemesis. He clutched a small suitcase in his hand, his turquoise fur was damp from the rain, and he wore a sad frown.

"Perry the Platypus? You're not supposed to be here until tomorrow, I haven't even finished shopping yet…" I began, but the look on his face showed pain and sadness, and though I am evil, I could tell something was wrong.

"Perry the Platypus, what happened? Here, come in, I'll make you some coffee, tea, whatever you would like, just tell me what's wrong," I offered, leading the platypus over to my armchair.

"What happened? You can tell me. Go ahead. Spill," I said, but then I remembered, "Oh right… Heh, you're a platypus, you… you can't talk, can you? Yeah, didn't think so…"

Perry rolled his eyes. "Okay, I'll guess… were you fired? Did you lose your car keys?" I asked, but then thought of something better, "Ooh, I know! You're finally giving up on fighting me, and you're here to surrender!" I clapped my hands together at the last one.

Perry rolled his eyes again, and reached into the bag he brought with him, and pulled out a photograph. He pointed to the people in the picture. Two small boys, both who looked about four years old, one with green hair and one with bright red hair were hugging a small baby turquoise platypus tightly. A bigger girl, who looked around nine years old, with strawberry blonde hair was hugging the two boys. All were wearing big smiles on their faces. Suddenly, I got it.

"Are those… Are those your owners, Perry the Platypus?" I asked. He nodded. "Did they… forget about you?" Perry lowered his head, and wiped away a tear.

I was angry. No one, and I mean no one, causes my nemesis pain (except for me, but that's only physical pain, not mental).

"Perry the Platypus, I… I… don't know what to say. But I know how you feel, you see, I too was abandoned by my loved ones…" I said, looking off into the distance. I could almost hear the sad violin music playing in the background as I remembered my horrible childhood. Perry's chatter caught my attention, and he gave me a not-ANOTHER-sad-back story look.

I grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, Perry the Platypus. I… already told you that one, didn't I?"

He nodded, then pointed back to the picture. "Right, your owners. You… you could stay here, if you want. I could fix up the guest room, and take care of you." I asked, but hastily added, "I know its not very evil- like of me, but… you know, things change."

Perry nodded, and smiled. I smiled back and handed him a tissue.

"Take this, Perry the Platypus. And welcome to your new home."

_Author's Note: _Well, did you enjoy the (BUM, BUM BUM) second chapter? I hope so! More chapters are on the way! And remember, if anyone has any ideas for future chapters, comments on the previous two, or criticism for me, don't hesitate to click that review button and write a review! So, until next chapter, I bid you… au reviore! (is that how you spell it) sorry bout my bad French, you see I am American, haha.


	3. The Nightmare

_Author's Note: _Hey everyone! It's me again! Thank you, everyone who reviewed the last two chapters, it really means a lot to me that you take the time to do that. (smiles at reader and throws roses to them) These flowers are for those of you who are reading my story! Oh, and in case you didn't know this already, this is the third chapter to "A Friend In Need", and it is in Perry's POV. This chapter takes place a week after Perry runs away from home, and Doof takes him in. Perry is thinking about his new life, and how he misses Phineas and Ferb.

Anyway, enjoy!

_Disclaimer: _I do not, nor have I ever, nor will I ever, own Phineas and Ferb, which, in my opinion, is probably the best cartoon ever! PHINEAS AND FERB FOREVER BABY!

**Perry's POV**

"No… please, Phineas…"

I woke up with a gasp, and found myself curled up under a blanket in a small pet bed in and unfamiliar room. The walls were blank, and I could see stars shining outside the window across from me. Where _was_ I? Oh, yeah, Doofenshmirtz's guest room. I shook my head, trying to forget the nightmare I had. It was about Phineas and Ferb.

Just the thought of them makes me want to cry. It had been exactly one week since I ran away from home, and I was still dreaming about them. I felt wetness in my eyes, and I realized I had been crying. I didn't care.

I closed my eyes again, and thought about the past week. It had been, well, fun, in a way. Doofenshmirtz treated me like his own brother, and I don't mean like the way he treats Roger. He fed me delicious food, not dry platypus junk, he helped me practice my spy moves, allowing me to practice them on him, and he let me watch television whenever I wanted to, and didn't complain if, say, I accidentally broke the screen.

But there was still a part of me, deep, deep inside, that missed Phineas and Ferb greatly. I wondered what projects they were working on. Probably amazing things, just like before. I ached to see them again. Then I had an idea. Doofenshmirtz wouldn't mind if I took a little trip tomorrow, just to see what they were doing, I mean right? It wouldn't hurt to just look at them, and see them, and remember all the good times we shared, right?

I made up my mind. Tomorrow, I would see them. I smiled a little to myself.

And before I knew it, I was asleep.

_Author's Note:_

I hope you enjoyed the third chapter of "A Friend In Need". Sorry if it is a bit small, but the next chapter will be longer, I promise. And as I stated in the last two chapters, I am open to all forms of comments, so please don't hesitate to review! I mean seriously. Please. Please review. Or else I'll cry. No, I'll take back my roses. Hehehe… REVIEW PLEASE! Oh, and the next chapter will be in Phineas' POV, just so you know. Daphnefred4ever is OUT, peace!


	4. I Really Miss Him

_Author's Note: Sorry about the long wait everyone! It's taking me forever to write this. I actually have the last two chapters done, but I DID promise a chapter written from Phineas' POV, didn't I? Well, I wrote one, and here it is, the (what is this, the fourth?) chapter of… "A Friend In Need"! I hope you enjoy it, and I hope you review it too! Oh, and I would like to personally thank the following people: __flameblaster13__ for your kind words and "inside info" on your next stories (ha ha), iluvperry for your kind words (and I hope you get an account! Tell your parents that I aid you should!), and __HeroineOfTime4242__ for commenting to prevent me from crying (LOL)! To show you my gratitude, here are some autographed headshots of me (wink wink wink). Don't I look FABULOUS? What do you mean I stink? Oh fine, here are some Reeses Peanut Butter cups. Mmm… oh and for those of you who are allergic to peanut butter, or just hate it, here are some Hershey Kisses. So anyway, enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the awesome T.V. show "Phineas and Ferb". I wish I did, but I don't, so I am sad. :( But, that's life. AND even though I don't own that show, I CAN play "Heart and Soul" on the piano. Yeah… I guess that's not really special… So anyway, on with the Fic! _

PHINEAS' POV:

I laid in my raft bed, staring at the blank ceiling above me. It had been 5- no, 7- days since Perry vanished. Where _was_ that little guy? Probably all alone and cold and hungry out there. And it was all my fault.

Well, not entirely my fault. I guess Ferb isn't entirely innocent either. We _both_ forgot to fill up Perry's food bowl, we _both_ ignored Perry when he came outside, and we _both _didn't bother to search for him until the day after we finished our project.

As if right on cue, Ferb peered in the doorway of our shared room. "Mum says we're going to the grocery store, and she's wondering if you want to come too," he spoke clearly with his British accent.

I sat up in my bed. "Nah, not really," I finally sighed. Ferb shrugged, and walked down the stairs. I heard the sound of the front door slamming, and then the sound of Mom's car driving away. Soon, the only noise in the house was the faint sound of Candace chatting away with Stacey on her cell phone in the room adjacent to mine.

I laid back down in bed, and rolled over on my side. Usually, Perry would curl up next to me whenever I did that. It would drive Mom CRAZY whenever she'd clean our bedspreads, and find a bunch of turquoise hair everywhere. But Perry didn't like his pet bed, and I don't blame him.

However, this time, instead of Perry, Robo sprang up on my chest, barking and licking me. "Down, boy," I groaned, attempting to shove him off me. But he persisted. "DOWN!" I shouted, startling him and myself.

Robo whimpered, and scampered off, frightened by my anger.

I sighed. I usually control my temper very well, but I do lose it every once and a while. I only remember two other occasions when I lost it, once with a delivery man, and once with Candace. _**(A/N for those of you who don't know what I'm talking about, watch the episodes "Summer Belongs to You" and "A Hard Day's Knight" to see what I mean)**_

It was because of Perry being gone, I realized. Perry always listened to my problems, gave me advice (or in his case, chattered when I'd say something), and seemed to really get me.

I have to find him, bring him back home somehow. But where would I look? I could always sing another song to lure him home… but that was different then, he was only gone for half a day, and this had been a whole week. But if I put a "missing" add in the newspaper, more people would help me look, and that would help me find him faster!

I picked up my cell phone off of my bedside table. I was going to have to make a few phone calls.

_Author's Note: Well, didja like this chapter? It took me forever to write it, 'cause I had no idea what to write about! I hope you enjoyed it, and to all my dedicated fans, don't worry, the next chapter will be published by tomorrow! So remember: Doof you, Doof me, Doof… wait a minute, how'd THAT get mixed into my cue cards? Weird… (Shot zooms in on Doofenshmirtz, who is holding the cue cards. He begins to whistle.) Wait, how'd HE get here? Arg, nevermind. Just read and review! Meanwhile, I'll deal with Doofy here… _


	5. Coffeemakers, Newspapers, and Mac&Cheese

_Author's Note: Hey hey hey everyone! Here it is: the fifth chapter of "A Friend in Need"! Alright, alright, settle down… wha- FLOWERS? For ME? Why, thank you! And you want my autograph? Why, of course! Sorry, everyone, but I have to deal with my fans… LOL! Annnd speaking of fans, I would like to give a shout- out to all those fabulous people who reviewed my story, including: flameblaster13, iluvperry, HeroineOfTime4242,_ _DasSchnabeltier__, and MissyMeghan3. You guys rock for that! And HeroineOfTime3, your quite welcome for the peanut butter cups, and yes, I DO look fabulous don't I? And iluvperry, don't worry, there is more candy for you right here. (Hands iluvperry a HUGE bag of peanut butter cups.) Is that enough? Oh, don't worry everyone else, iluvperry will share with you, WON'T YOU? So anyway, sit back, relax, and keep that clicker off the "exit" button, cause here it is… (dramatic music kicks in) the thing you've all been waiting for…-DRUM ROLL PLEASE!- the next chapter of… "A Friend In Need"! (An Applause sign appears over my head, blinking a vibrant pink. The studio audience remains quiet) Hmph… fine then, be that way. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own "Phineas and Ferb". Never have, nor will I ever. BUTTT I learned the second part of "Heart and Soul" yesterday on the piano! So… yeah… _

DOOFENSHMIRTZ'S POV:

"Gitchee gitchee goo means that I love you!" I sang to myself, pouring a cupful of coffee beans into the grinder.

I stifled a yawn behind my hand. Man, was I tired! I kept waking up in the middle of the night last night to go to the bathroom. No more Big Gulps for _me_ right before bed. I should write that on a sticky note so I don't forget. That reminds me- I _still _need to unplug my Shrinkinator. Oh well, I'll do it eventually.

A familiar chattering sound behind me brought me back to my senses. "Oh hey, Perry the platypus. Just makin' some coffee. Decaf, just the way you like it," I said, greeting the platypus.

Perry nodded, and took a seat at the kitchen table. He yawned, and pulled the morning paper in front of him. I returned to the coffee.

"Dang it! Oops, sorry, didn't mean to get all 'street' there, but these coffee makers are so hard to work sometimes!" I exclaimed. Perry shrugged, and continued through the newspaper.

"Ah well. I'll learn," I sighed, flipping through the instruction booklet that came with the coffee maker. Suddenly, Perry's eyes widened as he read an article in the paper. He jumped out of his chair and made his way to the front door.

"Where are you going, Perry the platypus? Not that it's any of my business, but the coffee isn't done yet, and I'm about to make pancakes," I said, confused at his urgency. Perry sighed, and gave me a this-is-important look.

"Oh, okay. Suit yourself. But I'll have dinner waiting for you when you get back. Your favorite, macaroni and cheese, with just enough cheese. Oh and don't forget, there's a James Bond movie marathon on television tonight," I called behind him as he ran out the door. _**(A/N See the episode "Perry Lays An Egg" for the whole macaroni and cheese thing. You know, he insults the whale by telling him his macaroni and cheese recipe is too cheesy and not macaroni-y enough? Never mind…)**_

What was in the paper that was so important? I wondered.

I picked up the discarded newspaper and flipped through until I found the article he was reading. A large, blown-up photo of a turquoise platypus stared up at me, with the word "MISSING" spread across it. He looked familiar- but where had I seen him before?

"'Missing Platypus,'" I read aloud, "'Please help us find our pet platypus, Perry. He has been missing for over a week,'" I stopped reading and looked at the picture again.

That's odd, I thought, _two _platypuses named Perry that live in the Tri- State Area? Hmm. What a coincidence.

But why did Perry care about that? He was _definitely _not the platypus in the picture, that platypus looked mindless, and had no hat.

Oh well.

_Author's Note: Wellll, there you have it, the fifth chapter! Sorry if you didn't like it, but I just wanted to show that from Doofy's POV. The sixth chapter is already written, I just enjoy making you suffer. MU HA HA! JK, I just like to wait a little bit for the last chapter to sink in before I update again. So, as always, remember, "Doofenshmirtz rocks!" Wait a second- ARG WHO KEEPS ON MESSIN' WITH MY CUE CARDS? (Shot focuses on Doofenshmirtz, who once again "mysteriously" ended up with my cue cards. He laughs evilly, and runs out of the room before I can get to him.) Grr, just review please! (I disappear into an awesome puff of pink smoke, 'cause pink is my fav color. The audience gasps. "She's GONE!" exclaims a little kid in the front row. "No she's not," says another guy, pointing to my hiding spot under my computer desk.) Um… well… gotta run! (I sprint out of the room, tossing peanut butter cups behind me.) I have no idea where I got those peanut butter cups… oh well…_


	6. A Decision To Be Made

_Author's Note: Well, here it is, the second- to- last chapter of… (Dramatic music!) A FRIEND IN NEED! (I clap excitedly, looking like a total idiot. Unfortunately, the entire audience remains seated and unmoving. One guy coughs, while crickets chirp.) Oh, come on, really? Really? Not even a "Whoo- hoo!'? (One guy throws a peanut butter cup at me.) OUCH! WHERE'D YOU GET THAT? Alright. Fine. Be that way. BUT, before I can continue on with this TOTALLY AWESOME FANFIC, I need to thank QUITE a few people. Ahem. (I clear my throat, taking out a stack of pink index cards.) Here they are: flameblaster13, for being the first to review this story, YOU ROCK FOR THAT, __HeroineOfTime4242__ for reviewing chapter 4 so I didn't cry (and saying I look fabulous, which I do,) __DasSchnabeltier__ for understanding my one- chapter- every- few- days thing, __MissyMeghan3__ for reviewing chapters 4 and 5 (And for saying my author's notes are funny, which they totally are. JK! But thanks anyway :D), and iluvperry for reviewing pretty much every chapter! (And for sharing your peanut butter cups with Perry. :D) (The entire audience goes crazy for you guys, clapping and stomping their feet. A few guys even tear off their shirts with the user names of you guys tattooed on there.) Oh, I see, clap for them and not for me? Hmph. Now, as a special treat to all you guys who reviewed, I am going to… PLAY HEART AND SOUL ON THE PIANO FOR YOU! (The audience boos, and begins to throw peanut butter cups at me.) HEY! OW THAT HURT! WHAT IS WITH THE EXCESSIVE USE OF PEANUT BUTTER CUPS IN THIS FANFIC ANYWAY? Fine, fine! Alright, here are some CUSTOM MADE goody bags for you, complete with chocolate, Phineas and Ferb silly bandz, and, of course… peanut butter cups! Hope you like them. NOW, SIT BACK, RELAX, AND ENJOY THE NEXT CHAPTER OF: (the sound of a drum fills the room) "A FRIEND IN NEED"!_

_Disclaimer: HOW MANY STINKIN' TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY THE SAME STINKIN' SENTENCE OVER AND OVER AGAIN! I MEAN IT'S SO OBVIOUS ALREADY! I DO NOT OWN "PHINEAS AND FERB"! THERE! I SAID IT!_

PERRY'S POV:

I hated to leave before breakfast, especially when it was pancakes, and pancakes are my second favorite food next to macaroni and cheese, but this was urgent. Was that article just a joke? Or were Phineas and Ferb really searching for me? And if they were reunited with me, would they really take me back in and treat me the same as before?

These thoughts ran through my head as I made my way down the sidewalk to my _old_ home. My hat sat uncomfortably inside of my secret pocket in my fur. I only wore it when I was around Doofenshmirtz so he could recognize me. I _still _had no idea how he couldn't tell it was me when I wasn't wearing it. Oh well, that's his problem, not mine.

I passed Isabella's house, knowing I was almost there. Isabella lived only a few houses down from Phineas and Ferb.

"Perry! Oh, Perry!" I heard someone call out loudly. Was that- Phineas?

"Perry! Where are you?" cried a girl's voice. It sounded like it might be Isabella.

Phineas and Ferb's house came into view. I made my way towards it, quickening my pace, but suddenly someone yelled, "PERRY!", and I was instantly being hugged tightly by a bunch of people, a few I didn't even recognize.

I chattered, telling them to get off in platypus language. Everyone backed away, as if they understood what it meant- all except for one.

I looked up into the face of the remaining boy- Phineas. "Oh Perry, there you are! Perry, I'm so sorry for neglecting you! Do you forgive me?" he cried, hugging me tighter.

I chattered, my eyes bulging slightly from the tight hug. I honestly wasn't sure. How _could_ I forgive him, after everything he'd done to me? Forgetting to feed me, completely ignoring me, praising that hunk of metal he called a dog? But how could I _not _forgive him, after everything he'd done _for_ me? I mean he and Ferb raised me since I was just a young hatchling, feeding me and playing with me, and caring for me.

Phineas took my chatter as a yes. "Oh Perry, thank goodness! Are you ready to come home?" he asked nervously, setting me down on the ground.

Home. What did that even mean? It wasn't just a place you slept in and ate in; it was a place of love and laughter and good times. And for the past week, Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated had been my home, and Doofenshmirtz himself had been an owner, almost like a father, to me.

But was I ready to call Phineas and Ferb my owners again, and their house my home? I would have to choose: Doofenshmirtz, or Phineas and Ferb. Doofenshmirtz, or Phineas and Ferb. I felt anger rise inside me as I saw the robotic face of the… "dog" peer out from around Ferb's leg. If I chose Doofenshmirtz, they wouldn't be lonely. They would have their "dog" to keep them company. But would it be the same? Could a hunk of metal and nails replace me, an actual, living breathing animal? I prepared to take a step towards Phineas, but held back as I remembered something, or, should I say someone, with a pang of guilt.

Doofenshmirtz. The macaroni and cheese he promised to me, the movie marathon we had been counting down the days for, and the room he set up for me. I couldn't just leave him, not after everything he'd done for me, could I? It'd break his heart, and he might quit his job, and who would be my new nemesis? I almost backed away from Phineas at that point, but I held my ground as I thought of two other people.

Phineas and Ferb. My owners of many years, the reason I was still alive today. They had cared for me when I was unwanted, alone, had washed and groomed and fed and comforted me. They spoke their darkest secrets to me, cried their problems away to me, and sought comfort in me. I was like their living, breathing stress ball. _**(A/N I have a stress ball! It's really fun! I'll shut up now...)**_ I couldn't leave them either.

"Anytime at all, boy. If you want to come home to us, then walk towards me. If you want to continue your life as a wild, homeless platypus, then just walk away from me," said Phineas, spreading his arms open. Yeah, 'Wild and homeless,' for sure.

I looked up at the eager faces of Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, and the rest of their friends. I would have to decide now.

I stood on all fours, preparing to walk, and…

THE END

_Author's Note: Wha-? Who stuck that "The End" there? Grr… it was Doofenshmirtz again, wasn't it? 'Cause it's NOT the end, I would NOT leave you guys hangin' like that! I want YOU, that's right, YOU, the reader at home, to write me a review, and tell me who you think Perry should stay with- Doofenshmirtz, or Phineas and Ferb. I have written endings for BOTH outcomes, and I have to say both are a little sad. :( So, just write me a review, or you can send me a Private Message, and let me know who you want Perry to stick with. (Suddenly, Doofenshmirtz runs onto the stage, pushing me out of the way, wearing a 'VOTE 4 ME' tee- shirt with his smiling face on it, waving two flags that say 'DOOF'. "VOTE ME! VOTE ME!" he chants excitedly, kicking his legs up into the air like he's one of those "can- can" girls.) Oww… (I stand up, shaking my head, trying to figure out what the heck just happened. Doof stops in mid- kick and we both stare at each other. He drops one of the flags. The entire audience is silent.) YOU! (Doof runs off stage, tossing "VOTE FOR DOOFENSHMIRTZ" pins behind him. I growl and begin to run after him, but trip over one pin and fall flat on my face.) Ouch… today is just not my day! Oh well, while I nurse my wounds, please remember to review! (I lay back down on the floor, groaning and rocking back in forth.) I'M GONNA NEED AN ICE PACK, SOME ASPRIN, AND A BIG BOWL OF MINT CHOCOLATE CHIP ICECREAM! _


End file.
